How to Kill... Revenants.
You can’t save everyone. I know that. We followed the warning of a prophetess to a small town where we knew something bad was coming but not what. We tried to uncover any dark secrets or supernatural activity but were unable to discover anything suspicious except for a vision of Tom and Luiz being arrested the next day. That night a dead man rose from his grave and entered town to massacre three teenage girls. Tom, Luiz and I tried to stop the creature leaving but it was unstoppable. I collected a piece of its ribcage that one of the others had blown off it and found the three dead girls inside the house. Tom was wounded and got caught up in the police investigation after stopping to talk with them. I re-joined Luiz back at our motel, where I showed him pictures of the crime scene. The girls had died while they tried out a ritual from a new age book. Then we used a piece of the Revenant’s bone to perform a finding ritual. The cops opened the door in time to see the crime scene photos on my phone and the remains of the ritual we had done. We talked our way out of the police station with… remarkably a variant of the truth, that I was Wiccan and was following a sister’s vision of doom. Okay so the do no harm bit of being a Wiccan might be a bit of a stretch. Anyway as we left the station Tom mouthed the word Athame to me, which I took to mean that there was a knife missing from the crime scene and it was important to the Revenant. Meeting up with Katarina and Zack we headed into the forest to put down the revenant, wild animals attacked us as if controlled by a malevolent force and the storm got worse. Luiz and I worked well together to take down the swarm then Luiz took a big hit from the revenant as it rose from its grave and started to head back into town in a purposeful manner. The revenant was not impressed when I stole its knife and it turned back to us. It might have been an easier battle if all five hunters had been there but Luiz went to… uh distract the police and our werebear did werebear things, meaning he left to search for more clues back at the murder scene. Tom of course was being a good citizen and was sitting in jail. I suppose I should praise Katarina’s involvement as she bravely took the knife from me after the Revenant broke my arm and nearly killed me in its efforts to get the knife back. With magic and speed, she managed to hold onto the knife long enough for Zack to take the damn thing and finish off the revenant with it… in front of a bunch of armed cops. Luiz showed up from somewhere, Tom arrived just in time to leave and I cast a forget spell on the cops so Zack and Tom didn’t go down for a mass murder. The revenant was out for revenge, maybe it had just cause or something, I don’t care, it was heading back into town to kill someone and who knows how many more it had on its list. I’m so angry that it came so close to killing someone helpless right in front of me and I was nearly powerless to stop it, again. On a personal note, that revenant threw Luiz into a tree and nearly killed him, I took about four of the same hits but my body seemed to be able to almost instantly stitch itself back together, or do damage control even if eventually I was overwhelmed with the damage. I wonder if it’s the wizard thing, Katarina seemed to be able to take a hit too, but I’ve been feeling different ever since my last birthday, twenty-one is of significance in some circles. We don’t share a lot, but she’s never mentioned not being able to control her powers as a child… Notes to add to the “How to Kill (Monsters) Guide"– Revenant’s are single minded, usually for vengeance of some type, they will dissipate once their task is complete, otherwise they will recover from damage eventually (possibly while lying in their graves) unless killed with their own weapon. They seem to have natural resistance to damage. Bring your big hitters and don’t let it get it’s hands on you. Category:Hunter's Reports Category:Morgan Category:Luiz Category:Katarina Category:Tom Category:Zack Category:Revenant